


Again

by dracaenia (Arel)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/pseuds/dracaenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund lies awake in his cabin and thinks about his returning to Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

Home.

Every time he woke up feeling the rolling sea beneath him, he felt relief wash all over him.  
Home.  
He was at home.  
At least he had gone home again.  
The stars were familiar again, the air was fresh and clear again, the animals were talking again.  
And Aslan was in everything again.  
The air, the water, the earth, fire - everything tasted of HIM again.  
Felt like HIM.  
Smelled like HIM.  
It made his head spin and his skin tingle with joy and happiness.

Again.  
Narnia again.  
Here again.  
Home again.  
Again he found himself stupidly happy.  
Again.


End file.
